User blog:Klamor/Bitterblack Isle Weapons
'*SPOILERS*' For starters, I've read through a lot of other peoples' work which is from where a large portion of this information came. I have added in my own knowledge in an attempt to make this stuff more sensible to others, as I had to use some brain power before I could make sense of what the others were saying. '"Sets" of Weapons' Before I describe anything else, it needs to be made clear that what you think is a random reward, is actually not random at all. The only part of it that's random, is from which group of weapons you're choosing. These sets come in triplets. Meaning, each cursed Level 3 Lump-o-Junk you pick up will have three different weapons available from it, depending on which color you and your main pawn are at the time of purification. Color is determined by your and your pawn's vocations, as seen below. RED: Fighter, Warrior YELLOW: Strider, Ranger BLUE: Mage, Sorceror HYBRIDS: Mystic Knight is both Red and Blue, Magick Archer is both Yellow and Blue, Assassin is both Yellow and Red. (Obviously, this only applies to the Arisen, since pawns currently can't be hybrid vocations.) 'Purification Results' I found that many people were confused when they purified an item while being a hybrid class with their pawn of a matching color and received something they didn't expect. Here's why: Say you pick up an item and the results possible from purification are as follows: Virge of Madness (mace), Sanguine Stalk (archstaff), and Blackwing Bow (magic bow). Notice that all three of these items have a blue component. However, each of them still has a color that the other two doesn't (except the archstaff which is only blue). Virge of Madness is obviously for Mystic Knights (red and blue). Blackwing Bow is obviously for Magick Archers (yellow and blue), and Sanguine Stalk is for Sorcerors (only blue). Some would think that to get the Mace, you'd want to have your Arisen as a MK and your pawn as a Fighter, becuase you want the MK weapon, right? Wrong. Having the Arisen as MK will lessen the odds of getting the Mace, and raise the odds of getting the Archstaff. So how do you go about getting Virge of Madness? Easily, you just make the Arisen and main pawn a Fighter or Warrior. You won't have a Fighter or Warrior specific weapon come from this particular lump, becuase that's not one of the choices available. You'll get the Virge of Madness becuase it's the only weapon of the three that has a Red component. The same holds true for if you want to get the Blackwing Bow, by going Yellow. 'It's your Lv 3 Weapon, and you want it now!' This part requires you to have completed the original Dragon's Dogma story line at least once, to obtain the Tool called Godsbane. This allows you to kill yourself, and quickly reload the game from your last save using Retry. It's recommended you save prior to, or you'll end up kicking yourself. You can check out what options you have for any given Cursed Lump, by simply saving the game before you purify anything. After saving, switch your vocations to have both the Arisen and the main pawn the same color: Red, Yellow, or Blue. Once you've done this, purify your Level 3 Lump. Note what item you got, and then use Godsbane and Retry. Change your vocations to the next color, and purify it again. Do this three times and note what each possible outcome is and make your choice of what you want. Remember, if the item you want doesn't appear after doing this, then it's just not an option from this particular lump. Find a new one, and do this again. You should also know that the same weapon can appear in multiple sets. This gives the illusion that you can change the results by combining different vocation colors, which simply isn't the case. 'Credit' Just as a reminder, this information was obtained from multiple sources: Some here, some elsewhere. I take no claim to this, and I'm posting it here for open use by anyone trying to get their best weapons for their vocation. I believe people can edit this, so if you want to put in your information or Purification Results, please do so. 'Table of Goods' This table is a listing of what weapons sets can be obtained from a single Lump; each row is a different Lump, while each column shows what you'll get as each of the three colors. Category:Blog posts